NightClan (puppycornashlynn)
'''NightClan '''is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest where you cannot see the light of day. Their founding leader, Nightstar, got his name from how his pelt was the color of the night, so by extension the prefix "Night" was thought to be given to the Clan. Description NightClan is a Clan that is misunderstood by even StarClan. Their third leader, Shadowstar, was the most misunderstood, due to him starting to lose trust in StarClan after the death of his mate, leading to most of his Clan doing the same. StarClan made them leave to the Dayless Forest. DawnClan's leader at the time, Sunstar, tried to convince StarClan to let them stay in the Daytime Forest, but only some of them were able to stay, in a new Clan named DuskClan. NightClan is good at fighting at nighttime, and in darkness. They can stalk prey easily, and climb trees as well. They are also good at hiding. Camp NightClan's camp is in a dark forest. In the original territories where the three Clans lived, they lived in the Dayless Forest after StarClan banished them. Before that, they lived with DawnClan in the Daytime Forest. Layout Nursery The Nursery is inside of a fallen and dying tree. They have the softest moss, and the fallen and dying tree is in an area where you can just barely see the sun or moon. Apprentice's Den The Apprentice Den is a den inside of a bramble bush. Thorns are kept in a pile next to the older apprentices, who sleep in the middle of the den. Warriors' Den The Warriors' Den is in a cave with multiple holes. She-cats sleep in one cave, and toms sleep in another. Mates are allowed to sleep in the same cave, a cave that is saved for mates. Medicine Cat Den This den is at the edge of camp, allowing them to easily access the rest of the Dayless Forest. These are the only cats who are allowed to leave the Dayless Forest - except leaders and on full moons - to go to the Moonfall and to gather herbs that aren't on their territory. Although cats can also exit to give news to other Clans. Leader's Den The leaders den is in the tallest of trees, the same one with the Tallbranch, where Clan meetings are called from. Members Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats Queens Naming NightClan's cats' names usually have to do with nighttime. Things like nighttime itself (Nightstar), times of day during night (Duskstar), shadows (Shadowstar), rats, foxes and badgers (Ratclaw, Foxstar, Badgerstar) and the moon (Moonheart). Trivia * Most everything to do with NightClan is evil or related to darkness. ** Foxes are often considered evil ** Rats are the worst in Warrior Cats ** Bats are dark ** Irises apparently have a type called Before the Storm *** One of the books in the first arc may be named Before the Storm ** All the flowers are dark in color Category:Clans (puppycornashlynn)